1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to apparatuses and methods for clamping screens to industrial vibratory separators. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to magnetic clamping assemblies for removably securing screens to industrial vibratory separators.
2. Background Art
Vibratory separators have long been used for the separation of both dry and wet materials. Such separators may be circular or rectangular in cross section. They generally include housings which are resiliently mounted and include a vibration generating device. Screens are fixed to the vibratory housings in a substantially horizontal orientation such that material fed to the vibrating screens will be properly screened. Various vibratory motions may be employed to work the material on the screen in the most advantageous manner. Frequently, discharge openings are provided both above the screening mechanism and below for retrieving the separated materials.
Vibratory separators employed in commercial processing operations characteristically use tensioned screens which are subjected to either vibration or centrifugal action and frequently experience high loads and abrasive action. The requirements placed on the screen assemblies employed within such vibratory separators resulted in the abandonment of the familiar mounting methods used for such devices as window screens and the like. Tensioning loads place substantial structural requirements on the screen frames, as do vibrational or centrifugal loads and the weight and inertia of the material being processed therethrough. The loading and abrasive action also create specific problems at the intersection of the filtering element and the frame. If these requirements are not specifically addressed, early screen failure is experienced, such failure manifesting itself as a slackening of the screen or parting of the screen from the frame, frame warpage or failure, or failure of the filtering element at the intersection with the frame.
The association between the screen assembly and the overall vibratory separator also requires attention in a commercial setting. For maximum use of the vibratory separator, it is typically beneficial to insure both rigid placement and retention of the screen assembly therein and quick removal and replacement of that assembly. The large variety of tasks which vibratory separators are used in has required facile removal and replacement of screens for a number of reasons. In food processing or where multiple batch processing is employed, the screens must be removed for cleaning on a regular basis. Also in batch processing, the screens may require frequent replacement to vary the filtering element size thereof. In processing certain materials, frequent cleaning is required to overcome the problem of screen blinding. And, of course, in highly abrasive environments, screens must be frequently replaced as they simply wear out at a rapid rate.
Furthermore, screen wear may be expedited due to the lateral and vertical motion imparted to screens. Over time, the vibratory motion, for example, in the vertical direction, may decrease the integrity of the screens due to structural damage, filtering element loosening, and the like. In such vibratory operations employing quick removal devices, such as pneumatic and/or hydraulic lifters, screens may not be secured to the vibratory separator. Rather, the screens may merely be placed inside the vibratory separator and lifted out when a screen change is required. While such screen changes are faster than disassembling vibratory separators and removing securing bolts and latches, as are typically found in vibratory separators not having quick removal apparatuses, screen wear may be accelerated. Consequently, secure placement, quick removal, screen life, and accurate positioning are essential requirements for screen assemblies in modern vibratory separators.
Accordingly, there exists a continuing need for a vibratory separator, screens, and screen securing devices that may provide for more efficient screen changes, increased screen life, and/or more efficient separatory operations.